1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resurfacing tool and more particularly pertains to reshaping and resurfacing edges of windshield wiper blades, squeegees, dustpans, and the like with a resurfacing tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield blade cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield blade cleaners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning windshield blades are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,924 to Prunchak discloses a windshield blade reconditioner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,895 to Siciliano et al. discloses a windshield wiper blade cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,922 to Swanson et al. discloses the ornamental design for a ski edge sharpener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,765 to Weiler discloses a wiper blade edger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,657 to Fabian discloses a windshield wiper sharpener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,629 to Salvail discloses a portable sharpener.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a resurfacing tool for reshaping and resurfacing edges of windshield wiper blades, squeegees, dustpans, and the like.
In this respect, the resurfacing tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reshaping and resurfacing edges of windshield wiper blades, squeegees, dustpans, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved resurfacing tool which can be used for reshaping and resurfacing edges of windshield wiper blades, squeegees, dustpans, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.